Ship
by Yoriko Koi
Summary: ¿Por qué no me cambie de escuela cuando mis padres me lo preguntaron? Claro, la razón por la que aún seguía aquí y soportaba el estrés escolar por la que vivía junto a los estúpidos de mis amigos, tenía nombre y apellido: Kiku Honda.


Cuando volvimos al salón, comprendimos que hoy no sería un día normal.

¿Por qué no me cambie de escuela cuando mis padres me lo preguntaron? Claro, la razón por la que aún seguía aquí y soportaba el estrés escolar por la que vivía junto a los estúpidos de mis amigos, tenía nombre y apellido: Kiku Honda.

.

23 de abril.

.

Genial. Justo el día en que nací, hace ya 17 años, tenía que hacer el calor más insoportable que Inglaterra ha podido soportar en los últimos diez años. Justo hoy ese globo de calor tenía que aparecer.

Gracias, madre naturaleza.

Mi madre me había preparado maples junto a un vaso de leche. Mi amigo Mathew me había pegado esa obsesión por el platillo matutino, su sabor dulce era excelente, aunque claro, no había nada que se comparara a mis scones.

—"Esas cosas son del demonio" —escuché comentar a Alfred, hermano de Mathew, mi mejor amigo desgraciadamente— "¿Has probado las hamburguesas por las mañanas?"

Recuerdo que al hacerme la idea casi regreso mi almuerzo.

Saludé a mi padre y este me sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, entregándome un pequeño obsequio. Vaya, estaba de buen humor.

Él, un hombre estricto; pues al ser el jefe de una de la más importantes empresas de seguridad del país, debía tener ese margen; sin embargo, con mi madre era diferente. Era como si ese hombre que aparecía en los noticieros o en los periódicos anunciando avances de su empresa, no existiera a comparación del hombre que se mostraba frente a mi madre, ese quien con solo verla quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Se habían conocido cuando eran vecinos en una de los antiguos pasajes de Liverpool. Eran solo unos adolescentes cuando él se reveló a su adinerada familia y les confesó que cuando fuera un gran empresario, se casaría con Diana y nadie se interpondría. Mi madre, que a esa edad solo pensaba en seguir sus estudios de literatura, se enamoró profundamente de ese chico nerd y nada buen mozo Charles Philip Arthur George, y fue ese chico el motivo para continuar con sus sueños. Pero en su vida no todo fue "color de rosa". Ellos tuvieron que separarse ¿La razón? La familia de mi padre estaba harto que el chico se escapara todas las noches para ir a ver a la muchacha, pues teniendo todo el día ocupado en la universidad, era la noche testigo de sus visitas nocturnas. Lo mandaron a terminar sus estudios a Londres; por supuesto, él protesto con todos los argumentos posibles, pero solo lo ignoraron. Sin contar que mi madre sería quien lo siguiera y se trasladara a Oxford, estando separados solo por unas cuantas horas. Ellos se prometieron que cuando terminaran sus carreras y sean reconocidos a nivel nacional, se casarían. Y bueno, yo estoy aquí ¿no?

Cuando el amor verdadero y correspondido puede sobrepasar muchas cosas casi inexplicables. Me pregunto si yo podría tener una vida llena de retos y sorpresas para estar junto a la persona que más amo al igual que a la de ellos o a cualquier pareja normal.

No, yo no podría ser considerado "normal" en esta sociedad y mucho menos tener una pareja.

¿El problema? A mí me gustaba un hombre.

Y para derramar la gota de la incredulidad, yo era uno de los mejores alumnos de mi curso y de casi toda la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Sin dejar de destacar mis habilidades para el futbol y la natación, contando a las muchas admiradoras femeninas a mis espaldas y que era reconocido como el alumno que se convertiría el mejor abogado de Inglaterra.

Quizás que si quitamos todo lo anterior, solo nos quedaríamos con Arthur Kirkland, un joven el cual está perdida y homosexualmente enamorado de su compañero de clase de nacionalidad japonesa. Ese joven quien era un misterio en todas sus perspectivas. Quien solo se juntaba con su hermano mayor y una jovencita de cabellos castaños de nacionalidad húngara. Muchacho también destacado académicamente y quien se encontraba en la lista de los mejores de la escuela, aunque claro, siempre debajo de mi nombre. Recuerdo que en una ocasión me cuestioné si él sabía que yo existía, ya saben, no solo como el "casanova" y "joven superdotado" de la escuela; sino como yo, su compañero de clase que lo observaba con detenimiento y casi obsesión cuando le tocaba exponer. Mis amigos, un fransucho y un norteamericano obsesionado por la comida chatarra, me comentaron que debía acercarme a él y darle conversación, pues para ellos no era normal que estuviera enamorado de alguien desde hace ya tres años y que aún no le haya dicho un "Hola" o un "¿Quieres una citan con el fabuloso yo?".

Y ustedes esperan a que proteste con un "No soy homosexual, solo me gusta un hombre". ¡Pues están en lo cierto! No era homosexual, no me atraía otro chico más; solo era él y él y seguiría siendo él. Todo de ese chico me encantaba, su voz era melodiosa y sus ojos, aunque opacos, si los observabas con detenimiento te podrían mostrar el universo más hermoso jamás existido. Su postura elegante, casi al borde de ser de porcelana. Era hermoso.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, se encontraba bajando las escaleras con un fondo musical lleno de querubines. Fue en ese momento en donde mi heterosexualidad se largó al infierno y yo verdaderamente, no quería que regresara. Me enamoré y en ese momento lo supe: Kiku Honda tenía que ser mío.

Pero viviendo en un hogar en donde la homosexualidad era un pecado que era castigado con el exilio; y donde tu vida terminaría en el infierno, no iba a ser fácil. Pues hasta ahora no había conseguido nada después de cuatro años de estar todas las noches acaloradas pensando en ese chico. Quizás mi vida estaba destinada a tener a ese japonés como un amor platónico y morir junto a una bandera de los LGBT.

—Hijo, si sigues en las nubes llegarás tarde a la escuela —la voz melodiosa de mi madre me despertó— Sigo sin creer que mi pequeño ya tiene 17 años, estoy tan orgullosa de ti... —me sonrió con dulzura para después voltear a observar a mi padre, quien se hallaba absorbido en su laptop— Bueno,… estamos los dos orgulloso de ti ¿verdad, Philip?

—Todo lo que tú digas, love. —al menos le respondió, pero la paciencia de mi madre era casi nula y no le duró mucho cuando le arrojó el mantel. Eran esas muestras de cariño que me encantaba de mi madre— ¡Es decir! Es un orgullo que ya estés a un año de terminar la escuela y puedas comenzar tu estudios universitarios en Oxford, sabes que Londres es una ciudad llena de abogados por lo que hay competencia, sin embargo Oxford te abrirá muchas puertas.

Y vuelve mi dolor de cabeza. La jodida mentira era que yo no quería pensar en la universidad, ya que pensar en esa nueva etapa era resignarme a separarme de Kiku. Había escuchado que terminando la escuela, él volvería a Japón para comenzar su carrera de mangaka. Por lo que ya tenía sabido, a él le gustaba todo lo que pertenecía al mundo del anime y manga. Y hasta les podría asegurar que tanto era mis sentimientos hacia él, qué estuve aprendiendo a escondidas de mis padres el idioma japonés, cultura, costumbres y por supuesto, sobre anime y manga.

Así que si todo esto no es amor, que venga el Sr. Holmes y me diga que es.

Solo asentí y recogí mis cosas del espaldar de mi asiento. Lo mejor por ahora era solo acatar a lo que mi padre me disponía, pues ya llegaría el momento de encararle de hombre a hombre y confesarle que mi vida estaba predicha a estar junto a cierto japonés otaku.

Mi madre me despidió con un beso en la frente y un "Ten un hermoso cumpleaños, Arthie" Oh, como amaba a esa mujer. Estaba casi seguro que si un día me destapaba y le decía a toda la sociedad "Me quiero casar con un hombre", ella sería la que correría hacia mí, me abrazaría, lloraría conmigo y me acompañaría a ver el vestido de bodas para Kiku. Bueno, no sería así exactamente pero sé que ella lo comprendería. No me importaba lo que los demás opinaran de mí, pero tener a tus espaladas la gran imagen de la familia Kirkland era tedioso.

Malditos prejuicios.

Pasé la gran calle Whitehall y comencé mi camino hacia la escuela. No es que viviera muy lejos de esta, es más, vivía demasiado cerca y esto me molestaba. Me encantaba caminar y pensar en todo. Observar a mí alrededor y hacerme una idea de cómo sería la vida de las personas que estaban alrededor mío. No obstante, hoy el clima estaba en mi contra. Odiaba sudar, sentir la ropa pegada a tu cuerpo mientras transpiras por el cansancio; eso era sumamente asqueroso. Me cubrí el rostro con el dorso de la mano tratando inútilmente de protegerme del sol. Creo haber leído que en época de verano, Japón era testigo de la caída de las sakuras, un evento hermoso de observar. ¿Cómo sería vivir una de esas maravillosas experiencias junto a Kiku?

Vamos, seguía pensando en él.

Mi día estaba normal hasta ahora. Y era muy extraño. Me quedé quieto por un momento; volteé a mi derecha y luego a mi izquierda. Ok, esto era inusual. Siguiendo las costumbres de años pasados, los estúpidos de mis amigos estarían "escondidos" en algunos de los arbustos esperándome para tirarme harina o huevos, pero el día de hoy no había rastro de ellos.

—Vaya, parece que maduraron —me sentí algo feliz. ¡Sería el primer año en que llegaría limpio a la escuela!

Pero la suerte hoy estaría en mi contra. Ya estando a un par de metros de la entrada principal de mi escuela, empecé a escuchar un estruendoso sonido proveniente de esta, y junto a esto, las voces nada apaciguas de los idiotas que tenía como amigos. Acelerare mi paso y ya estando en la puerta quise despertar, ver que aún tenía 14 años y seguía viviendo en Liverpool, lejos de personas tan estúpidas como las que tenía a junto a mí. La escena era tan absurda: Al frente tenía al dúo de estúpidos, en un escenario mal hecho, vestidos de payasos, cantando la canción típica de cumpleaños.

Era momento de pensar cual sería la tortura para el par de imbéciles.

— ¡Y ahora queridos compañeros y estudiantes de otras clases! Acaba de llegar nuestro cumpleañero, Arthie! —Francis, de nacionalidad francesa, quien parecía no haber tenido un buen corte de barba, hablaba a gritos por el micrófono que quien sabe de dónde lo había conseguido— ¿Acaso no es un galán?

Lo que escuché después, fue el chillido de las chicas alrededor mío, acorralándome como si fuera el último vestido en oferta. Todo esto era fastidioso. Pero cuando creía que no podían llegar más lejos, vi como Alfred se acercaba a mí, traspasando por todas las estudiantes locas, abrazándome por mi hombro.

— ¡Vamos! Hoy al ser el día de su cumpleaños —me señaló— todos los alumnos del 4-B, les presentaremos una obra de teatro quien tendrá como protagonista a nuestro querido Arthur!

—Yo no participaré en nada…

—Calla, que las fans se nos van —y no sé cómo, pero Francis ya estaba junto a mí con una sonrisa de victoria.

Solo me tocaba resignarme como casi siempre lo hacía, mientras seguía en medio del circo que estos dos payasos, literalmente, estaban haciendo. A no ser por la mirada de compasión que le tiré al auxiliar, pude librarme de todo el tumulto. ¿Cómo pude pensar que estos dos habían madurado? Ni que fuera navidad sin nevar.

Las clases aún no empezaban, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para refrescarme y relajarme del inmundo calor. Caminé por los pasillos, no sin antes ser interceptado por varias chicas entregándome regalos, algunos hechos a mano y otros muy lujosos. A mí solo me tocaba aceptarlos con cordialidad. No tenía nada en contra de las chicas, nada que ver. A veces me preguntaba porque no me había enamorada de una hermosa mujer, dejándome de martirizarme cada día y dejar de escuchar las burlas del norteamericano. Pero no podía. Ya estaba más que aplastado de amor por el japonés y así moriría. Abrí la puerta del baño y ahí se encontraba el causante de mis delirios nocturnos. Se encontraba lavándose el rostro, logrando que las gotas de agua cayeran por su hermosa piel; su cabello no estaba en la posición de siempre, la cual tapaba su frente, no; esta vez se encontraba echada para atrás, dándole un look demasiado pasible.

Dios, si no me detienes, juro que le hago el amor sobre el lavamanos.

—Buenos días —me saludó haciendo una leve reverencia. Yo solo pude asentir e irme directo a los urinarios. Esto no podía estar pasando. Bueno, no era una experiencia rara verlo en mi cumpleaños, pero shit! mi parte varonil no ayudaba mucho. Estúpidas hormonas. A él no pareció incomodarle y siguió con su trabajo de peinarse, era tan exquisito. Terminando me dirigí a lavarme casi muy cerca de donde él se encontraba. Rayos ¿por qué me pongo tan nervioso? Apuesto que para él esto es normal entre compañeros de aula.

Estaba tan absorbido en lo mío que no me había fijado que él terminó con lo que hacía y se encaminaba a la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo casi a un segundo de salir.

—P-por cierto —volteó a verme— Feliz cumpleaños Arthur-san…

Cerró la puerta mientras yo aún seguía procesando todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora.

No me importaba haberme enamorado de un hombre siendo yo uno. No me importaba si a las justas sabía que el "san" era una terminación común en su patria. No me importaba masturbarme todas las noches pensando en él. No me importaba si mis amigos me tachaban de homosexual virgen. No me importaba si mi padre después de todo me echara a patadas de mi casa. No me importaba ya nada.

Kiku Honda sería mío.

* * *

.

¿Continuará?

Tuve que modificar muchas cosas. Quizás es muy extenso y contiene mucho spam pero cada cosa la escribo por algo, son cosas que afectarán o beneficiarán en el futuro de la historia. ¿Qué tal les pareció? Arthur es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero es divertido ver como se mete en tantos líos por culpa de sus "aliados".

Nos leemos en una actualización.


End file.
